Father's Day Fight
by Sara K M
Summary: Canon after 4 x 03. Emma decides to spend Father's Day letting David teach her more about sword - fighting. Fluffy father daughter goodness.


Father's Day Fight

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Once a Upon a Time**_ **.**

 **I think this might have been done already, although** _ **I've**_ **never read a story on this premise. And I wouldn't be surprised if there are other stories based on this premise published today. But, I wanted to write it, anyway.**

 **So, Enjoy. Happy Father's Day.**

 **Oh, and for those that don't know**

 **OOOOOOO means time change.**

Emma felt more comfortable around her _Dad_ every day. Since visiting the past, she'd realized how wonderful it was to have her parents in her life. And more importantly, for them to behave like _parents._

" _I missed you, Dad," she'd told him._ _"I love you, Dad," her eyes had told him._

 _Dad's eyes had shown with love for her, too_.

 _Emma even continued calling him Dad the next morning. "Good morning, Dad," she'd said to him._

 _Dad looked back at Emma, shock and joy showing on his face. "Good morning, Emma," he replied._

Dad even tried to accept her developing relationship with Killian, although Emma knew he wasn't completely happy with it. After all, Dad and Killian worked _together_ to get her out of the ice cave. More importantly, Dad had let Killian wrap his arms around Emma without complaint after she'd been freed. That meant a lot to her.

Dad also tried to help Emma trust herself and her magic. She was still working on that, but it was nice to know Dad believed in her. She'd even managed to use her magic to save Dad and Killian from the Ice Queen the other day. (Seriously, that was strange. _Ice_ in June? Maine had long winters but this was ridiculous!)

It was a good thing most of the snow and ice was gone today. (Except for the wall at the town line, of course.) Because Emma's plan involved going outside today. She and Dad were going to celebrate Father's Day. And Emma wanted to do something that would really mean something to Dad. After all, this was their first Father's Day they could celebrate together. Last year, she hadn't even remembered him, much less been able to see him. Before that, Emma didn't know David was her father, (much less that he was worthy of the title) so there had been no celebrating then.

Mom gave Dad a special coffee blend for Father's Day. She apologized she couldn't do more but since she had to spend so much time with Neal…Dad told Mom it was fine, and this was his favorite coffee. Then he gave Neal and Mom each a kiss. (Emma was glad he gave Mom a _small_ kiss. She had more appreciation for their relationship since they're trip to the past, but that didn't mean she enjoyed seeing them make – out. Ick!)

Still, Emma was _really_ glad she'd thought of the perfect Father's Day activity for them. "Dad," she commented as they finished breakfast, "How much work do we have to do at the station today? Can it wait until Monday?"

"Sure," Dad shrugged. He had smiled as soon as she had said "Dad."

"I was thinking…maybe you could show me some more about sword – fighting? You never know when it might come in handy in a fight."

Dad's eyes lit up. "I'd love that, Emma. I think they're an extra sword at the station."

From across the room, Mom smiled proudly at Emma as she burped Neal.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

After retrieving two swords, Dad and Emma took them out to the edge of the woods, where there was more space. "So you raise the sword up like this when you start," Dad began, demonstrating.

Emma nodded and did so. 

"And then wave it around like this," he continued. "Let it move _with_ your body almost like it's a part of you. When you turn, the sword turns, too. When you leap, you _hold on_ to the sword. When you duck, _don't_ leave the sword on the ground."

Emma tried to obey his instruction. She'd used swords before (especially in Neverland), but she'd always been more comfortable with guns. Still, sword – fighting had its uses, Emma had to admit. And more importantly, practicing sword – fighting was a great way to spend more time with Dad. 

"Excellent, Emma," Dad smiled at her. "I'd say you're a natural."

Emma shrugged. "Genetics, I guess," she replied softly. She hoped he'd realize Emma meant Dad was an _excellent_ sword – fighter. "So, do you want do a real sword – fight?" Emma raised her sword.

Dad sighed. "Well…just be careful, Emma. I'd hate for you to get even a scratch, because we've been practicing."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'll be careful, Dad."

So they fought each other for a few minutes. Emma could tell Dad wasn't trying as hard as he could, but she supposed that wasn't surprising. "Happy Father's Day…Dad," she told him after they finished.

Dad smiled and hugged her. Emma was right. This was the _perfect_ way to spend their first Father's Day.


End file.
